Infierno
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. El infierno puede estar en este mundo, por diversas circunstancias cuatro chicas y un chico se conocen, el crimen y la explotación la vivirán en carne propia. Advertencia. Lenguaje ofensivo. Violencia. Violaciones. Si no tienes estomago para esto mejor no leas. Personajes. Helios, Negaverso, Black Moon, Sailor Scouts y Three Lights.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

 **Resumen.** UA. El infierno puede estar en este mundo, por diversas circunstancias cuatro chicas y un chico se conocen, el crimen y la explotación la vivirán no desde una pantalla de televisión, sino en carne propia.

 **Advertencia.** Lenguaje ofensivo. Violencia. Violaciones. Si no tienes estomago para esto mejor no leas.

 **Personajes.** Helios, Negaverso, Black Moon, Sailor Scouts y Three Lights.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

El último momento feliz que recordaba Serena era este:

 **FlashBack**

El viento mecía la cortina, transparente y blanca, unos cuantos pétalos entraron sin permiso por la ventana, y se esparcieron por toda la habitación, llena de conejos y peluches de colores, una pareja estaba recostada en la cama, sobre una colcha de estrellas y lunas.

Los zafiros estudiaban a esa mirada de azul cielo, y acaricio su mejilla.

-Bombom, en verdad me gustas mucho.

Y sus labios se unieron, las manos de Seiya exploraron por debajo de la falda escolar.

Serena tomo la mano traviesa.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, pero, ¿no crees que estamos demasiado jóvenes para esto?

-Para el amor no hay edad- dijo seductoramente.

Y Seiya nuevamente atrapo sus labios, y comenzó a masajear los senos pequeños, pero que lo traían loco desde hace unas semanas.

-¡Seiya, Ah, esper, Ah!

El pelinegro alzo la blusa, y levanto el sostén de la chica, su boca succiono uno de los pezones.

Serena comenzó a ceder, pero de pronto escucharon ruidos provenientes de abajo, Haruka había llegado, Seiya se tenso, si lo encontraba la madre de su adoración seguro lo mataría.

-Escóndete en mi closet- lo tranquilizo Serena- buscare la forma de distraerla, para que salgas.

Se dieron un beso, él último beso que se darían.

 **Fin FlashBack**

.

En el tiempo presente, Serena se encontraba en una habitación totalmente diferente, solo había una cama, y cinco chicas, se turnaban para poder acostarse, no había ventanas, y el baño que seguramente no había sido lavado en siglos, impregnaba un olor que infestaba el lugar.

Cuando recordó ese momento con Seiya, se hizo bolita en el piso.

- _Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, habría hecho las cosas de diferente manera. Seiya tengo miedo._

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunto Rei- deberías beber agua, si estas más débil será más fácil que esos tipos te maltraten.

-Eres muy amable, pero hasta ahora no me han molestado, en cambio a ti.

Serena miro las marcas en los brazos de Rei, quiso evitar ver su cara, la pobre morena tenía un labio partido, y un ojo morado, producto de su desobediencia.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, miraron a la peli azul que estaba acostada en la cama, ella era la más lastimada de todas y la mayor, y aun así tan joven, pues tenía solamente diecisiete años.

Ami ya no era capaz de estar en pie, los constantes abusos la tenía postrada en ese lugar, y también la droga, pues solo así Ami se portaba bien.

Lita salió del baño, se arrincono en una esquina, ella no hablaba, parecía la más tranquila, pero sin embargo era la más traumatizada, porque cuando ella fue secuestrada en la calle, iba con su novio Motoki, lo último que vio fue como le dispararon en el pecho.

-¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo feliz?- le pregunto Serena a Rei.

-Creo que no tengo uno, lo último que hice en el exterior- y rompió a llorar- fue pelear con mi abuelito.

.

FlashBack.

-¡Enserio no te entiendo abuelito! ¡Hago todo lo que me pides! ¿Y no soy merecedora de ir al concierto? ¡Me lo prometiste!

Y de un portazo se encerró en su cuarto, Rei no tenía padres, su única familia era su abuelo, que era totalmente inexperto, porque solo había tenido un hijo varón, el padre de Rei, y se tuvo que enfrentar de la noche a la mañana con el asunto de lidiar con una adolescente de trece años, y en un año las cosas no habían mejorado en su relación, nunca les falto el alimento, pero carecían de lujos, si le había prometido ir a ese concierto, pero las bajas ventas en la tienda de amuletos no las esperaba, el pobre hombre de verdad había pensado que podría cumplir esa promesa.

Entonces Rei entro a su grupo de facebook, donde todas las fans del grupo Btob se daban lugar, algunas para compartir su emoción por el concierto tan cercano, y otras como ella, para envidiarlas en el fondo, pero aún así, deseándoles buena suerte y pidiendo que compartieran las fotos del concierto.

Y entonces, alguien le hizo una invitación para agregarlo como su amigo, ella normalmente no aceptaba socializar con extraños, pero su mal humor, no la dejo pensar, y acepto gustosa la invitación, como fuera, si la persona llamada Healer no era de su agrado, siempre podría bloquearla, pero no lo hizo, no solo la imagen del chico platinado la extasiado, sino que con tan solo unas horas, la engatuso con su sapiencia en libros y música, ¡eran los mismos gustos que ella!, e incluso esta nueva amistad fue más allá: Healer tenía entradas para el dichoso concierto, y sin pensarlo, acepto verse con Healer al día siguiente, muy emocionada por cierto, estaba segura que en persona el chico se vería mucho más atractivo, y así fue, era el chico más apuesto del centro comercial, y cuando Yaten- era su verdadero nombre- se disculpo por olvidar los boletos en su casa, no dudo en acompañarlo, lo último que recuerdo Rei del exterior, fueron los autos estacionados en la oscuridad del centro comercial, y el olor penetrante de un pañuelo.

Fin FlashBack.

.

Pero el culpable de que Rei estuviera metida en ese encierro, también era una víctima más de ese grupo delictivo.

-¿Qué tal te fue Helios?- pregunto Yaten a su hermano menor, de tan solo diez años.

-Mal, tengo miedo.

Yaten y Helios, habían sido secuestrados al caminar rumbo a la escuela, cuando eso sucedió Helios tenía solamente siete años, y Yaten doce, por medio de Helios era como controlaban a Yaten.

Una figura alta ingreso a la habitación de los hermanos, Zoycite entro para revisar las ganancias del día, Helios mendigaba en la calle, mientras que Yaten robaba.

Helios extendió sus manos para mostrar lo que había ganado en el día, un mal día, Zoycite aventó las monedas en la cara del menor.

-¡Cada vez te dan menos! ¡Todo por crecer! Seguramente si te cegáramos o amputáramos ganarías más.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!- bufo Yaten, ganándose un golpe en la cara.

-¿Qué te he dicho de escupir al cielo?- pregunto Zoycite amenazante, le arrebato su morral a Yaten, para ver sus ganancias.

-Nada mal, pero por el incumplimiento de tu hermano y faltarme al respeto, alguien tiene que pagar una sanción.

Zoycite desabrocho su pantalón, Helios se arrincono en una esquina, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, y se tapo los oídos.

Yaten sabía que tenía que hacer, se arrodillo enfrente de él, ya había pagado antes, y al cerdo y asqueroso rufián le gustaba.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Solo estoy experimentando, me nació la idea y lo escribie de un jalón, sin editar o seguro me daría miedo de subirlo, si lo pensaba un poco.

Es algo muy fuerte lo que estoy escribiendo, lo sé, no crean que no me espanto, desgraciadamente la realidad supera la ficción.

¿Tomatazos, y más tomatazos? ¿Quieres saber cómo seguirá?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

 **Resumen.** UA. El infierno puede estar en este mundo, por diversas circunstancias cuatro chicas y un chico se conocen, el crimen y la explotación la vivirán no desde una pantalla de televisión, sino en carne propia.

 **Advertencia.** Lenguaje ofensivo. Violencia. Violaciones. Si no tienes estomago para esto mejor no leas.

 **Personajes.** Helios, Negaverso, Black Moon, Sailor Scouts y Three Lights.

* * *

Rossy Kou, perdón si me vi muy mal, la verdad si me ha costado trabajar estas páginas, por muchas razones, una de ellas el tiempo, tengo un problema personal que ha requerido de gran parte de mi atención, así que ahora escribo por las noches, seguro no me concentro como debo, perdón, espero haber mejorado un poco.

maylenkou, para escribir mis poquitas líneas tuve que leer testimonios de personas que sobrevivieron a esto, o madres que aún no encontraban a sus hijas, es tan difícil saber que esto si sucede, el mundo está en decadencia- y se pondrá peor- por eso cada uno de nosotros se debe de poner más listo, mas alerta, cuidar de los nuestros, tanto familia como amigos.

rogue85, gracias, pero sé que no es de mis tramas mejor elaboradas, pero cuando escuche un reportaje, me dije, necesito sacar esto.

Talantia, la verdad ya me tembló un poco la mano, pensaba hacerlo más grafico, pero creo que no hay necesidad de tantos detalles, esto sucede y es fácil de imaginar, y lamentablemente cada vez más seguido, gracias por comentar.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

FlashBack.

Haruka entro a la habitación de su hija, oliendo algo sospechoso, y estaba en lo cierto, pero Serena por primera vez en su corta vida, supo disimular muy bien.

Se encontraba sentada, haciendo su tarea.

–Hola mamá– dijo Serena muy inocente.

–Hola– Haruka se sentó en la cama.

Serena necesitaba sacar a su madre del departamento, para darle oportunidad a Seiya de escapar.

–Hoy hace mucho calor– comento Serena– ¡vamos a comer helado!

–Ayer te lleve.

–Pero enserio me encantaría ir de nuevo, di que si, ¿si?, hasta podríamos invitar a tu amiga Michiru.

Haruka se sonrojo, era obvio que era más que su amiga, Serena lo sabía, y no le agradaba, y esa mención tan animada de parte de la rubia, le hizo olvidar que algo no estaba bien en la habitación, Seiya contenía la respiración debajo de la cama.

Serena se levanto y jalo a su madre.

–¡Vamos a los helados!

Y se fueron, lo último que vio Seiya de su novia fueron las zapatillas rosas.

Pero todo estaba escrito, Michiru no pudo acompañarlas, seguramente otra desenlace hubiera tenido esa salida.

Haruka se encontraba caminando junto con Serena en el estacionamiento, ambas llevaban unos helados. Abrió la puerta de su coche.

–No puede ser– comento Haruka– se me olvido pagar el estacionamiento, ¿vamos?

–¿Caminar de regreso? No gracias, estoy muy cansada– respondió Serena arremolinándose en el asiento del copiloto.

–Está bien, espérame en el auto, regreso rápido.

–Dudo que sea rápido– respondió Serena, la fila para pagar era enorme, siempre lo era.

–Mejor acompáñame– dijo Haruka, tenía un miedo en el corazón, incomprensible, de haber sabido lo que sucedería, hubiera arrastrado a Serena consigo.

–¡Ay mamá! No te vas a perder.

–De acuerdo, pero prométeme que esperaras aquí adentro.

–Si mamá.

Solo cinco minutos después de que Haruka se fuera, y aún con el helado de fresa en mano, Serena fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana, lo bajo al ver una hermosa mujer de cabello verde, se veía apenada, y además traía una brazo lastimado, o eso parecía, pues estaba vendado.

–Hola jovencita– dijo Esmeralda– ¿podrías ayudarme a meter unas cosas a mi coche? Como veras me es imposible– señalo su brazo vendado.

El sexto sentido de Serena la hizo desconfiar, pero ella nunca le hacía caso, a veces las cosas le salían bien, pensó en esta ocasión como una de ellas, estaba a unos minutos de arrepentirse por completo. Y olvidándose de lo que le prometió a su madre, bajo, tomo las bolsas del carrito del supermercado, y Esmeralda abrió la cajuela, y cuando Serena se acerco, le tapo la boca con un pañuelo, impregnado de cloroformo, ni le dio tiempo de resistirse, y cayó en un abismo oscuro.

–No eras quien esperaba– dijo lanzándola dentro de la cajuela– pero bueno, algo es algo.

 **Fin flashBack**

Serena estaba sola en el cuarto, sentada en el suelo, y miraba hacia la pared carcomida que tenía enfrente.

– _Ojala le hubiera hecho caso a mamá._

Tenía dos días encerrada, los más largos de su vida, extrañaba sus peluches, su cuarto decorado con posters de los artistas del momento, pero lo que más extrañaba era la mirada coqueta de su novio y el abrazo de buenas noches de su madre.

– _Por favor, sáquenme de aquí_ – rogo.

¿Qué tal que Haruka hubiera encontrado a Seiya? Seguramente hubiera castigado a Serena, le hubiera quitado el celular y por supuesto la hubiera encerrado por un mes, pero con todo y las rabietas que pudiera haber hecho Serena, eso, eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Rei y Ami fueron lanzadas con violencia hacia el interior, cayeron al lado de Serena, y atrás venia Lita sujetada por Nephrite y Zoisite.

–¡Suéltenme imbéciles!– grito Lita, era la primera vez que la escuchaba Serena.

Lita era la callada del cuarto, la más alta y la más rebelde, tenía puesto un vestido rojo y súper escotado, se la habían llevado para prostituirla como a las demás, era su primera vez, en el trayecto se había mostrado de lo más tranquila, hasta que ataco a su primer cliente, mordiéndole la oreja, era un cliente importante, y que juro nunca más regresar. Estaban muy enojados, y le harían pagar por ello, y como era costumbre, los castigos eran también una advertencia, para las nuevas como Serena, o para las antiguas como Ami, de lo que podría sucederles a las que se rebelaban en contra del sistema BlackMoon. También a la habitación entraron Jadeite, Kunzite y Esmeralda, esta última con una cámara en mano.

Serena miro con odio a Esmeralda, pero esta ni la tomo en cuenta, era habitual que las esclavas le tuvieran ese sentimiento, más de una se preguntaba como una mujer podía apoyar a todos esos hombres, como podía dormir tranquila siendo parte de la explotación de mujeres, la respuesta era sencilla: Esmeralda ya no tenía alma ni corazón, es más ella sabía lo que era esa vida, después de todo alguna vez había sido como ellas, con el pasar de los años se volvió cómplice de los crímenes perpetrados en ese lugar.

–El tipo al que lastimaste es un funcionario muy importante– dijo Nephrite lanzando a Lita a la cama, las demás se arrinconaron en una esquina– no sabes cuánto ha costado disculparnos con él, valoras mucho tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?, ahora verás cabrona.

Lita la que nunca había tenido miedo en su vida, por primera vez lo experimento, al ver la cara de los cuatro hombres cual demonios, Esmeralda encendió la cámara, después de todo también se ganaba dinero con los videos de violaciones.

Lita fue sujetada por Kunzite y Jadeite, mientras Nephrite le despedaza el vestido, dejándola desnuda, pero aún así lanzo patadas a diestra y siniestra, y entonces Jadeite le separo las piernas, todos se carcajearon cuando Nephrite se monto en ella y comenzó a penetrarla sin piedad, mientras abofeteaba su rostro.

–¡Gime como puta, gime para mí!

Serena lloraba copiosamente, Rei apretó los puños, Ami estaba en shock, su mirada simplemente estaba perdida, era la tercera vez que veía ese espectáculo, claro con otras chicas como víctimas, ella se portaba bien, no sabía porque la sometían a la tortura de ser la espectadora de tan atroz vejación.

Esmeralda grababa la escena, tranquila y feliz, como si se tratara de una fiesta de cumpleaños, ahora era Kunzite quien violaba a Lita, ella continuaba luchando, a pesar de tener la boca ensangrentada por los golpes que le daban mientras era ultrajada, los cuatro reían, gozaban con hacerla sufrir.

–Ya paren por favor– imploro Rei.

–Cállate– siseó Esmeralda – o tu puedes ser la próxima.

Para cuando Lita fue violada por el último hombre, su cuerpo ya ni se movía, pero aún respiraba, y solo por eso, mientras aún era penetrada por Jadeite, este la ahorco, ella no pudo defenderse, y aunque lo hubiera intentado no lo hubiera logrado, pues los otros tres la tenían bien sujeta de sus extremidades, donde le dejaron marcas moradas por la presión ejercida.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes, sin vida, se quedaron viendo hacia el techo.

Los cuatro hombres salieron, satisfechos con su labor, dejando el cuerpo desnudo de Lita, tendido sobre la cama.

–Para que se despidan de ella– dijo Esmeralda sonriente, y cerró la puerta.

Rei fue la primera en levantarse, tapo el cuerpo de la castaña con una sabana, Serena no paraba de llorar, se abrazo de Ami.

–Ni siquiera supe como llegaste aquí, perdón– murmuro la azabache.

.

Haruka no se había movido de la estación de policía, eran las cuarenta y ocho horas más infernales de su vida, Michiru la acompañaba, pero Seiya no, y no porque no quisiera, de hecho al chico se lo había llevado su padre a rastras del lugar, diciéndole que ese lugar no era para un niño, asunto que molesto a Seiya, el tenía solo catorce años, pero era bastante responsable, mientras que la madre de su novia esperaba noticias, él se había dado la tarea de tapizar cuanto poste o árbol se le pusiera enfrente, con la foto de su bombom, y la leyenda escrita:

¿Le has visto? Su familia y amigos la esperan, ayúdanos a encontrarla.

–Por Kami, espero estés bien– murmuro con una lágrima rodándole por su mejilla, y acaricio la foto de Serena.

Seiya se sentía muy culpable, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido salir de debajo de la cama, recibir regaños, castigos, incluso no volver a ver a Serena, soportar todo, pero que su bombom nunca hubiera desaparecido por intentar ayudarlo, aquella tarde no pensó en que las cosas se fueran a poner así, para él solo había sido una travesura. Haruka le había advertido que no quería volver a pillarlo en la recamara de su hija o que él no la volvería a ver, y Seiya había respondido que exageraba, que eran otros tiempos, y que por eso ya existían los condones, así de fresco se había portado. Cuanto lamentaba Seiya su actitud, bastante propia de su adolescencia. Pero ni su actitud ni la de Haruka eran responsables del rapto. La culpable era la maldad del mundo.

Pero ni Seiya ni Haruka se imaginaban que la red en la que estaba atrapada Serena, era tan poderosa, que incluso algunos elementos importantes de la policía estaban coludidos con los delincuentes, pero ellos seguirían luchando por tenerla de regreso, al igual que los padres de Ami, y del abuelo de Rei, ninguno se daría por vencido.

.

Beryl se encontraba en su despacho, situado a unos cuantos pisos de Serena y las demás, ellas no sabían que se encontraban en una mansión, rodeada de bosque en las afueras de Tokyo.

Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que era una mujer seria, trabajadora, profesional. Nadie imaginaria que ella era la dueña de uno de los negocios más sucios y lucrativos de Japón, y que su portafolio de productos, fueran la explotación de niños y mujeres.

Mientras ella tecleaba algo en su laptop entro su mano derecha e hijo: Diamante Black.

–Buen día madre.

–Hola– contesto ella sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

–Que seriedad, supongo que es por el incidente con el secretario.

–Así es, aunque Esmeralda me comento que se aplico el correctivo correspondiente, eso no me dejo satisfecha, y además aún no logro una oferta razonable para la venta de la niña que trajo, aunque es rubia y de ojos azules, al parecer nuestros clientes no la encuentran atractiva.

Diamante miro la pantalla, la imagen seria de Serena movió algo en él.

–¿Yo puedo ofertar?

–Sabes que no, cuando ya haya sido usada podrás disponer de ella, antes no.

Diamante sonrió, esperando por esa oportunidad.

.

Ami se comenzó a maquillar, lo mejor que podía, pues el espejo que tenían en el baño que compartía– ahora solamente con Rei y Serena– estaba muy desgastado.

No había dormido bien, y las grandes ojeras no las lograba cubrir con el maquillaje, de hecho ninguna había dormido bien, pues el cuerpo de Lita lo habían dejado con ellas durante toda la noche, eso las perturbo, las martirizo, y las llevo a un estado desolador y desesperado. Pero así tenían que seguir, y sobrevivir a ese encierro.

Pero Ami tenía que trabajar, se puso rubor y colorete. En eso, evoco aquel momento que marco su entrada al infierno.

Sus padres eran médicos, siempre ocupados para prestarle atención, eso si nunca le falto el dinero, pero el dinero no logra llenar el hueco de un corazón ansioso de cariño, y fue por eso que comenzó a penetrar cada vez más en las redes sociales, pues en la vida real no era buena para hacer amigos, prácticamente todos sus compañeros la tachaban de cerebrito e inadaptada, por eso cuando en el facebook un chico– aparentemente, pues era Zoisite engañándola– comenzó a compartir con ella temas científicos, de literatura y filosofía, comenzó a confiar más y más en él, sentía que la comprendía en verdad, sobre todo cuanto le compartió que él tambien sufría en la escuela, y que sus padres tampoco le hacían caso, que se sentía como un fantasma en su propio hogar, así como Ami se sentía. La envolvió durante meses, y comenzó a insistirle de que se conocieran, hasta que ella finalmente accedió, por supuesto que se llevo una sorpresa al ver a un hombre y no aun chico, pero él la siguió envolviendo con su sonrisa encantadora y palabras melosas, incluso logro tener sexo con ella, y eso, solo porque ella le había confesado que ya no era virgen, así que Zoisite supo que no era mercancía que cuidar, Ami se fue dando saltos a su frio hogar, había experimentado lo que era ser mujer como nunca, nada que ver con el muchachito tímido de Taiki con el que vivió su primera vez, por eso acepto una segunda cita, pero esa fue la que la llevo al abismo, Zoisite la vendo para darle una sorpresa, y cuando ella menos se lo espero, se encontraba en esa mansión. Las palabras dichas por él aún retumbaban en su cabeza: "Ahora si puta, te jodiste, te gusta ser cogida, ¿no?, pues ahora lo harás cincuenta veces al día".

Cuando salió del baño vio a Serena dormida en el piso, Rei no se encontraba en el cuarto, ya estaba trabajando, igual que haría ella.

Camino por un pasillo, solitario, paso por varias puertas, despintadas, en cada cuarto cerrado había una historia, como la de ella, paso su manos por las paredes despintadas, bajo por unas escaleras, sus altos tacones hicieron eco, escucho el lloriqueo de unos niños, provenientes del siguiente piso, ahí estaban encerrados los que mendigaban, Helios era de los pocos que dormía en el piso de los chicos, siempre dejaban a los hermanos juntos, ¿un atisbo de humanidad por parte de esos monstruos?, no, más bien una mejor forma de controlarlos, así era más fácil castigar a los mayores, como Yaten, usando su debilidad, según Beryl, pero más bien era el amor que se tenían los de la misma sangre, lo que los llevaba a ser sumisos esclavos.

Ami siguió bajando, pronto escucho otros tacones venir, muchas más se unirían a la velada, llego a una puerta de metal, ahí si había un guardia, pues era la salida, a la parte linda de la mansión, donde las chicas y chicos, recibían a sus clientes. Y también el encuentro con el exterior, pues solo así podían ver un poco de cielo y respirar aire limpio.

Ella tenía que esperar como otras, en un cuarto, sencillo pero limpio, no como la inmundicia en la que vivía cuando no trabajaba, los clientes las escogían por catalogo, y entraban al cuarto para ser servidos.

Se quedo sentaba en la cama, esperando al primer cliente de la noche, se sorprendió al ver al hombre que entro, era amigo de su padre, una luz de esperanza llego a su dolido corazón. Con ojos llorosos se abalanzo sobre Rubeus.

–Gracias, gracias.

Él fue amigo de su padre, desde que eran niños, habían estudiado juntos medicina, donde habían conocido a la madre de Ami. Rubeus la aparto suavemente.

–¿Verdad que me ayudaras? ¿Verdad que mi madre me está buscando?– pregunto Ami con lagrimas.

–Si, tu madre aún te busca– contesto Rubeus secamente, Ami sonrió, como no lo hacía hace meses– pero yo no vine a ayudarte, vine a divertirme– Ami sintió un latigazo de frialdad en la espalda– no sabes que feliz me hace encontrarme aquí contigo, siempre fui amigo de tu padre, nos llevábamos bien, nunca peleamos, pero él me arrebato lo que por derecho era mío, pues yo conocí a tu madre mucho antes que él, pero ella cometió la estupidez de enamorarse de Mizuno, y ahora, yo, ¡yo me follare a su hija!– su risa burlona inundo la habitación– y te me vas poniendo en cuatro patas, como la perra inmunda que eres, pues pague por sexo anal.

Ami abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido, estaba perdida, nadie vendría a ayudarla, el mundo estaba más podrido de lo que pensaba.

.

Días después.

Yaten se encontraba caminando en el pasillo donde vivían las esclavas, nunca había ido a ese lugar, le habían encargado llevar un abortivo a una de las chicas, y asegurarse de que se lo tomara, jamás imagino encontraría a la chica que ayudo a encerrar. Apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación, Rei se abalanzo sobre él.

–¡Maldito, mil veces maldito, ojala te pudras en el infierno!

Lo abofeteo. Pero una vez que Yaten se recupero de la impresión, la tomo de las muñecas y la inmovilizo en la pared.

–¡Te tengo noticias, ya me pudro en el infierno!

Exclamo con ojos llorosos, eso descoloco a Rei, esa mirada desoladora la reconocía, era la misma que veía en el espejo, cuando se arreglaba para vender su cuerpo.

–No entiendo– sollozo Rei.

Estaban solos en la habitación. Ami estaba siendo atendida en la enfermería, porque Rubeus la había maltratado mucho. A Serena le estaban haciendo pruebas, para dar veracidad de su virginidad y salud, algunos clientes podrían pagar más por no usar protección.

–Soy un esclavo como tú, y si salgo a las calles, pero cuando eso sucede mi hermano pequeño se queda aquí encerrado, bajo la amenaza de destazarlo vivo si cometo alguna estupidez.

Rei se dejo caer al suelo polvoso. Y se jalo el pelo con violencia.

–Nadie nos rescatara, son muy poderosos, moriremos aquí, como Lita.

–Yo si pienso escapar– murmuro Yaten hincándose a su lado.

–¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

–Me muero de miedo, pero es más grande mi deseo de proteger a mi hermano, escuche por ahí que ya lo pusieron a la venta en la fiesta de la Luna Roja.

–Se que es eso, a mi me vendieron así el año pasado.

–Como recordaras– se apresuro a decir Yaten– ese día es un exceso de pecados, sacan a todos a la plaza amurallada, la que esta atrás de la mansión, ponen tiendas que sirven como cuartos, nos venden a todos, y claro la subasta de las vírgenes.

–Serena– murmuro Rei.

–Pues ese día me pienso escapar, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda, otros ya se me han unido, ¿te arriesgas?

Rei se acaricio el vientre, no es que deseará ese bebé, pero quiso creer que si había esperanza, y toda la deposito en ese pequeño inocente que venía en camino.

–Hagámoslo.

.

Haruka sabía que si esperaba a que la policía hiciera su trabajo, las posibilidades de encontrar a Serena podrían ser escasas, ¿cuántos casos así había escuchado antes?, muchos, aunque ninguno dado bajo las circunstancias en las que desapareció su pequeña, eso era nuevo, así que para aumentar la probabilidad de encontrar a su hija, ofreció una jugosa recompensa, vendiendo todos sus bienes, no le importaba nada de eso si no tenía a su hija, ya después se levantaría nuevamente. La cantidad de dinero era tan grande, que llego al codicioso corazón de Zafiro, un cliente asiduo de BlackMoon, no de los más ricos, pero siempre con ganas de más billetes, se cito con Haruka en un bar, y esperaba recibir una transferencia a su cuenta personal, y por supuesto nada policías, Michiru desconfiaba del tipo, pero Haruka estaba desesperada, y era todo lo que tenía por el momento.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, no tengo fuerzas para alargarlo más. Es demasiado difícil escribir sucesos que bien pueden pasar en la vida real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

 **Resumen.** UA. El infierno puede estar en este mundo, por diversas circunstancias cuatro chicas y un chico se conocen, el crimen y la explotación la vivirán en carne propia.

 **Advertencia.** Lenguaje ofensivo. Violencia. Violaciones. Si no tienes estomago para esto mejor no leas.

 **Personajes.** Helios, Negaverso, Black Moon, Sailor Scouts y Three Lights.

Muchas gracias por soportar la historia, y por sus comentarios: Gabiusa Kou, Seshyiak, Noriko aino Kino, moka paulin, yukino, princessnerak, Brita Kou.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Zafiro fumaba un cigarro, mientras le contaba a Haruka todo lo que sabía.

–No puedo creerlo.

A cada palabra la rubia perdía más y más el color, en unas mesas alejada de ellos se encontraba Michiru, como respaldo por si algo malo sucedía.

–Así es señora, hasta los más altos niveles en la policía llegan a ir a ese lugar, todo está corrupto, todo es una mierda– dijo Zafiro mientras volvía a fumar– pero créame, yo no me meto con las menores de edad, solo las maduras, los niños no es lo mío– Zafiro saco bastante humo de su boca– no es lo mío, no soy un monstruo, entonces, ¿Dónde está la paga?

Haruka saco un fajo de billetes, pues Zafiro había sido muy claro en que solo aceptaría efectivo, se levantó sonriente, mientras dejaba la colilla de su cigarro en la mesa, cuando salió del bar Michiru se acercó a la rubia.

–¿Estas segura de lo que haremos ahora?

–Sí, es lo mejor.

–Es muy peligroso.

–Pero no hay otra opción Michiru, si tuviéramos súper poderes otra cosa seria.

–No soy la mujer maravilla– dijo Michiru mientras le tomaba las manos a Haruka en señal de apoyo– pero hare lo posible por ayudarte, el primer paso será plantar la semilla de la discordia desde la prensa, tienes suerte de que yo trabaje para CNN.

Haruka intento sonreír, pero simplemente no pudo, su hija corría peligro, la subasta de las vírgenes seria pronto, y ese día, ese día su hija seria rescatada, lo esperaba con todo su corazón.

:.

.:

Las luces inundaban la mansión de Beryl, hombres y algunas mujeres de la alta sociedad se daban cita en el lugar, gente de nula condición humana, las limusinas eran recibidas por el personal pulcro y trajeado, muchos pensarían que ese día se haría un evento de beneficencia, todo se veía tan adecuado, tan bien, joyas adornaban a las presentes, smokings de color negro engalanaban a los futuros compradores de inocencia, pecadores, sin corazón, sin sentimientos, que poco les importaba la suerte de aquellas casi niñas, solo deseaban saciar sus más oscuros y profundos deseos, diez vírgenes se subastarían esa noche, y entre ellas se encontraba Serena.

–¡A trabajar puercas! – grito Esmeralda a todas las mujeres– ¡los vestidos de hoy son de primera, quien los estropee lo pagaran caro!

Por supuesto, el prostíbulo también estaría abierto, ni Rei y Ami se escaparían de vender su cuerpo, esta última estaba nerviosa, deseo contarle a Ami todo el plan de Yaten, de como él y otros chicos iniciarían una pelea en pleno evento, también los niños se jugarían el pellejo ese día, los menos agraciados estaban listos para abrir la puerta trasera donde sacaban la basura, solo esperarían la señal, al final Rei no pudo contarle a Ami, dudaba de sus facultades mentales, ya ni hablaba, desde aquella noche donde viera la violación y asesinato de Lita, pero aun así rescataría a la peli azul, en su orejas Rei portaba los aretes favoritos de Lita, unas rosas, como un símbolo, cuando ella escapara se llevaría consigo a Lita- por lo menos en espíritu- , desgraciadamente Serena no estaba incluida en el plan, las vírgenes eran cuidadosamente vigiladas, sería imposible llevarlas consigo, solo un milagro la salvaría.

–Señora Beryl– dijo el señor Chiba besándole la mano– espero mucho de esta noche.

Beryl portaba un vestido negro, entallado, lucia como una reina, la reina de la depravación.

–Es un gusto para mi recibirle, y como siempre, estaré gustosa de atenderlo personalmente, como siempre.

La mujer acaricio el brazo de Darién, eran íntimos. A lo lejos Diamante vio asqueado la escena, el tipo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

–Madre compórtate– le dijo.

–Oh pequeño, ya te deberías acostumbrar.

–Como digas, me daré una vuelta por ahí.

Pronto los asientos se dispusieron, había un pequeño teatro en el interior de la mansión, Jadeite, Zyocite, Nephrite y Kunzite eran los encargados de cuidar a las vírgenes.

:.

.:

Serena estaba tenía solo un bikini en la parte de abajo y un vestido totalmente transparente que dejaba ver sus senos apenas en formación, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

"Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?, Seiya, por favor no me olvides, no creo poder vivir después de esta noche"

:.

Michiru iba como acompañante de Rubeus, lo había investigado bien, se había hecho amiga suya, se había ganado su confianza pacientemente, había fingido bien su papel, Haruka también estaba en la mansión, pero como parte de las meseras.

–Espero que este evento cumpla con mis expectativas– le dijo al pelirrojo.

Michiru le sonrió a Haruka que pasaba con unas copas, ambos tomaron una.

–No sabía que te gustaran las mujeres, es una lástima.

–Pero cuando quieras puedo experimentar– dijo Michiru mientras apegaba uno de sus senos al brazo de Rubeus, este sonrió complacido.

"Lo que hago por amor", pensó Michiru asqueada.

Pronto comenzó la oferta de vírgenes, cada una fue sacada al escenario, Diamante estaba ansioso por tener a Serena, su amigo Fiore se haría pasar como un comprador, se llevaría a Serena, y entonces se la daría a Diamante, la rubia se había vuelto la obsesión del peli plata.

:.

Cuando ya se disponían a vender a Serena, se produjo un escándalo en las afueras de la mansión, varios reporteros intentaban entrar, incluso había cámaras de televisión.

–¡El evento es privado! – exclamo Beryl.

–¿Es cierto que adentro hay un prostíbulo?

Beryl perdió completamente el color, las cámaras incluso transmitían en vivo, Darién intento colarse por un lado de la mansión, fue interceptado por Jadeite.

–¿Le has contado a alguien de esto? – lo encaro.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero tampoco quiero verme involucrado!

–Pero ¿cómo supieron?

–No es mi problema.

–Pues ahora lo es.

Un grupo de policías llego al lugar, una facción honrada de otro distrito, apresaron a Jadeite y Darién.

–¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Solo venia…!

–¡Ya sabemos a lo que venían cerdos como tú! – lo encaro el oficial llamado Andrew– ¡Llévenselo!

Yaten no espero más tiempo, aprovecharía la distracción no prevista, tomo a Helios y a Rei y se apresuró a la salida, junto con el resto de los niños.

–¡Pero Ami, no sé dónde está Ami!

Chillo la pelinegra.

–¡Vete con los demás! ¡Yo la buscare!

El chico corrió hacia el interior de la mansión, Helios tomo fuerte la mano de Rei, deseaba que esa pesadilla acabara pronto.

–¡Pero regresa! – dijo Rei con un hilo de voz al escuchar disparos desde el interior– Yaten…

:.

.:

Michiru se había separado de Rubeus, buscaba a Haruka, la refriega se ponía peligrosa, tropezó con el cuerpo sin vida de Fiore; varios policías se enfrentaban a los hombres de Beryl, por fin dio con la rubia.

–¿Viste a Serena? – pregunto Haruka a la sirena.

–¡No, aun no! ¡Pero se dónde estaban las vírgenes que venderían!

–¡Vamos pues!

Una bala perdida le dio en el hombro a la peliverde.

–¡Michiru!

Haruka se hinco en el piso para protegerla.

–¡Déjame aquí! ¡Busca a Serena, sálvala de este maldito lugar!

–¡No puedo dejarte aquí!

–¡Yo estaré bien!

–Así que tu estas inmiscuida en esto– dijo Rubeus apuntándole a Michiru, estaba colérico por ver que lo había engañado– ¡muere!

El sonido del disparo se escuchó en medio de los gritos, de los insultos y de la sangre de varios en la mansión.

:.

.:

Seiya se encontraba con los nervios crispados, en las noticias había salido una disputa entre delincuentes y policías, la mansión Negaverso se había destapado como un sitio de perversión y trata de personas, él no era muy asiduo a las noticias, su novia había estado desaparecida por más de dos meses, Haruka la buscaba, y ahora ella aparecía en ese lugar donde prostituían a adolescentes, incluso niños.

"Dios mío, que Serena se encuentre bien", fue su oración con lágrimas en los ojos.

:.

.:

Horas después el capitán Andrew detenía a Berjerite, la capitana de la central de Tokio, y mejor amiga de Beryl, muchos más cayeron, superviso que todos los menores y las adolescentes fueran rescatadas, ahora se encontraba revisando el archivo donde los delincuentes tenían el acervo de fotos de sus víctimas.

–Cuantas pobres mujeres han sido usadas por estos animales – siseo mientras revisaba uno de los archivos se topó con la foto de Lita, una cruz roja remarcaba la imagen–, malditos, pero ya pagaran.

–¡Capitán! – exclamo uno de sus ayudantes– ¡Al parecer unos escaparon!

–¡Vamos tras ellos!

:.

.:

Entre los que escaparon se encontraba Rubeus y Diamante, pero muchos entre ellos los llamados generales fueron puestos en prisión.

–Miren nada más que bonitos– dijo un hombre enorme y pelón, cuando Jadeite, Zyocite, Nephrite y Kunzite entraron a la celda de al lado– ¡Muchachos! – les grito a otros prisioneros– ¡Tenemos mucha diversión para esta noche!

Hombre como ellos eran tratados como escoria, ahora sus compañeros de prisión les harían sentir lo que aquellos les hicieron a pobres almas inocentes, los harían sangrar tanto o más que a aquellas pobres muchachitas.

Los llamados generales se quedaron sin color, sabrían lo que se les venía encima, y desgraciadamente nadie vendría a salvarlos.

:.

.:

Beryl y Esmeralda fueron llevadas a la prisión femenil, la primera quiso creerse la dueña del lugar y lo pago caro, pues en una pelea le cortaron el rostro, dejándola completamente desfigurada, a la segunda la quemaron en su celda, por accidente claro está.

–¡Así se enjuiciaban a las brujas! – exclamo una de las internas.

Nadie tuvo remordimientos de conciencia, supieron a lo que se dedicaban esas mujeres, Beryl fue tratada peor que una esclava por el resto de sus días, uno de los recuerdos más tristes que tuvo la mujer, fue ver como Darién era asesinado, mientras ponía resistencia a la policía, después de todo, Beryl si tuvo sentimientos alguna vez.

:.

.:

Michiru y Haruka terminaron en el hospital, afortunadamente la bala de Rubeus apenas le dio en el hombro a la rubia, desgraciadamente Serena no se encontraba entre las victimas rescatadas, Diamante se la había llevado en la refriega, obsesionado por su inocencia, por sus ojos azul cielo.

:.

Seiya entro a la habitación del hospital, llevaba unas flores blancas.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? – le pregunto a Haruka.

–Mucho mejor de lo que piensan los doctores, tengo que salir, tengo que seguir buscando.

–Sí, la entiendo, espero que le gusten las flores.

Seiya se sentó en la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama.

–Es un detalle demasiado femenino para mi gusto, pero gracias.

–¿Verdad que usted no ha perdido la fe? Digo, estuvo tan cerca de ella, de bombom…

–No he perdido la fe, nunca la perderé, algún día la encontrare.

–Yo pienso lo mismo.

Seiya se levantó. Cuando lo hizo escucho que Haruka comenzaba a llorar.

–Sabe señora, Serena creía en la buena voluntad de las personas, y a pesar de todo, yo también quiero creer, ella estará bien, lo sé, y no se sienta culpable, mi madre me dijo que usted se sentía culpable, pero sabe, a veces ocurren estas tragedias, la maldad del mundo parece no tener límites, pero la bondad también es ilimitada; sé que soy joven y que aun debo aprender mucho, por eso le pido, que usted me enseñe, no es que quiera ser su hijo o algo parecido, pero creo que a bombom le hubiera gustado que yo la viera, la cuidara…

–Eres un crio Seiya- dijo Haruka limpiándose las lágrimas-, pero uno muy bueno.

–Hasta pronto, suegra.

Haruka le quiso aventar la almohada, aun en ese momento el chico bromeaba, tal vez ella misma tendría mucho que aprender de Seiya Kou, miro la ventana, el atardecer con su rosados y morados comenzaba.

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, hija mía"

:.

.:

:.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Años después…

Artemis se encontraba llenando el papeleo correspondiente, su hija Mina miraba con hastió las paredes blancas, los escritorios y el bullicio de la estación de policía, hacía poco la habían rescatado de un lugar parecido a la mansión Negaverso, pero ella estaba enojada, pues engañándola le habían prometido fama y fortuna, sentía que su padre le había cortado las alas, no era consciente de la situación.

Yaten se acercó a ella, era abogado, después de aquel violento rescate pudo rehacer su vida, se encontraba casado con Rei y Helios también era parte de su familia.

–No pareces contenta niña, agradece que pudiste ser salvada.

–Yo no necesitaba ser salvada de nada, odio a mi padre.

Yaten tuvo ganas de abofetearla, la chica no sabía del trauma o del ultraje, era de esas chicas que se creían más listas que el mundo, pero el enojo de Yaten paso.

–Procura aprender la lección jovencita, porque si no es por las buenas, por las malas podría ser, y ahora cuídate bien, no confíes en los extraños.

Antes de que Mina le dijera unas cuantas groserías por metiche, Yaten se fue, tenía un caso importante que atender, pero antes paso a saludar a sus mejores amigos.

–Taiki, Seiya, ¿Qué tal?

Ambos eran policías, el pelinegro se había hecho policía con el fin de seguir buscando a Serena, durante muchos años vio como el caso se enfrió, ya ningún policía o detective busco a su bombom, pero el con lo terco que era nunca cerraría el caso, nunca.

–¿Cómo te sientes con tu ascenso, teniente Seiya?

Seiya se había jugado el pellejo por salvar a Mina, Taiki era parte del cuerpo de Inteligencia Cibernética, y ahora estaba casado con la doctora Mizuno, Ami había podido sacar adelante una carrera, a pesar de las cosas vividas, a veces Taiki se preocupaba por ella, siempre lejana, con miedo incluso de tener hijos, no fueran a robárselos, pero con su amor trataba de ayudarla a liberarla de esa pesadilla.

–No me quejo.

–¿Cuándo iremos a beber unos tragos? – reclamo Yaten a los dos.

–¿Cuándo? – contesto Taiki acomodándose sus lentes– Pero si aquí el más ocupado eres tú, entre Helios, Lita– nombre puesto por Rei a su hija en honor a la castaña– y el nuevo bebé, eres el que menos tiempo tiene.

Yaten se sonrojo.

–¡Pues entonces vayan a mi casa! A Rei le gustara ver a Ami, aunque ya sabe que es una mujer muy ocupada.

–No sé si Ami, quiera ir…–dijo Taiki con tristeza, pues Ami cuando veía a Rei solía ponerse mal, la recordaba como parte de aquella pesadilla.

–¡Yo mismo la convenceré! – exclamo Seiya.

–¿Y porque tú? – dijo Taiki receloso.

–Porque soy un hombre muy atractivo.

–Por ese egocentrismo no tienes novia– dijo Yaten.

De pronto los tres se quedaron callados.

:.

.:

Ami iba camino a ver un nuevo paciente, el señor Tanaka, eso decía el expediente, pero al entrar nunca se imaginó que quien estaría postrado por el cáncer seria Rubeus, el tipo se había cambiado el nombre, y ahora estaba muriendo de la manera más dolorosa posible, apenas podía hablar.

–Por favor– gimió el ya canoso pelirrojo– el dolor es insoportable.

Necesitaba sus medicamentos para disminuir el dolor, Ami lo miro como quien ve a un muerto.

–Si señor ya lo ayudo.

Pero no le dio los medicamentos paliativos, y procuro que su agonía fuera más dura, cuando Rubeus murió, también murió la tristeza y todo el dolor de Ami, esa noche recibió a Taiki con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Deberíamos invitar a Rei a cenar! ¡Sabes, ahora si me gustaría tener un hijo!

Taiki la abrazo esperanzado, su vida comenzaba a partir de ese día.

:.

.:

Seiya temblaba mientras marcaba el número de Haruka, a quien visito con mucha frecuencia en esos años de soledad y lucha, hubiera querido ir en persona a avisarle, pero no pudo, pensaba que si dejaba de verla, Serena se esfumaría, en Osaka finalmente la habían encontrado, ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer, y tenía un niño en sus brazos, hijo de Diamante.

–Bombom apareció– fueron las palabras de Seiya al celular.

Diamante estuvo muchos años escondido, llevando a Serena de un lado para otro, pero al final lo habían capturado gracias a la buena voluntad de una persona, aunque anónima, que le aviso a la policía de que un delincuente como el que buscaban era precisamente su vecino.

Diamante nunca maltrato a Serena y al final la hizo su mujer, ella siempre quiso escapar, pero cuando se vio embarazada ya no pudo hacerlo.

Seiya dudo en entrar a la sala, era tan irreal, después de tantos años, y ahora Serena estaba ahí. Cuando al fin se armó de valor y giro la perilla de la puerta para entrar, sintió que las piernas flaqueaban, con ojos llorosos se acercó al asiento de enfrente, otro policía ya le había tomado la declaración a la rubia, por supuesto, Serena también lo reconoció.

–Seiya– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Bombom, estoy tan feliz, que creo que podría reventar.

–Ay, Seiya.

El pequeño de cabello platinado despertó.

–Mami, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Tengo hambre ¿Quién es ese señor? – pregunto el niño de mirada azulada.

–Soy tu nuevo papá– contesto Seiya de lo más despreocupado.

Serena no pudo creer lo que le decía, Seiya se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, tomo su mano, y la del niño.

–¿Mami?

Cuestiono el niño como intento corroborar lo dicho por Seiya.

–Sí, si es tu nuevo papá.

Y Seiya abrazo al niño, a Serena, abrazo la vida, porque mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

" _Yo espero que todas las chicas y niños que han sido robados de sus seres queridos vuelvan a casa", fue el pensamiento de Seiya._

 **Fin.**

* * *

Fue muy difícil poder armarme de valor para retomar la historia, yo espero que estas tragedias no ocurran en la realidad, como no es posible solo nos falta cuidarnos, y cuidar mucho a los nuestros, respetar a los demás, y también pedir respeto.

Creo que todos recibieron su merecido, pero si no fue asi, bueno, desgraciadamente algunos en la vida real si llegan a escaparse, pero como a Rubeus, la justicia llega de una u otra forma.

¡Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
